Quil and Violet
by ThePurpleAlpaca
Summary: Violet and Quil are cousins. Violet comes back for the summer, gets imprinted on by Embry, and pulls some pranks on the pack with her partner in crime, Quil. Everyone is happy that she's back, even the Cullens! Violet, though, is Quiluete. That means there is some kind of magic in her blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo! This is my very first story on Fanfiction. I'm really excited to read your comments on it.**

*****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Quil POV

I couldn't wait! My best friend and cousin, Violet Ateara, was going to come back to La Push! Me and her were inseparable when we were little. I grinned, thinking of the many pranks we pulled together. Aunt Sue and my mom always yelled at us and put us on time outs. But they always gave in and laughed alongside us. Anyways, Embry and I were going to pick her up from the airport today. Embry was very excited as well. Violet always had a charm for making everybody she meets like her. Especially Grandpa. He has a soft spot for her.

We pulled up in front of the airport. We searched, which wasn't easy because Violet wasn't exactly on the tall side. Embry and I finally spotted her, sucking on a lollipop and listening to her music, sitting on her suitcase. I cleared my throat very loudly, which probably sounded like thunder to the surrounding people. Violet looked up frantic, but soon broke out into a grin upon seeing her two most favorite people in the world. She jumped up and clung to me. She took out her lollipop and gave me a huge, red kiss on the cheek.

"Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllll! U big butt! I missed you sooo much!" Violet squealed, ignoring the stares she got.

"Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! U bigger butt! I can't believe you're staying here for the entire summer!" I screeched. She chuckled. Violet then lunged herself at Embry. Embry caught her with ease and span her around in circles. She began to giggle uncontrollably.

"EMMBRY! Down boy!" Violet laughed. Embry set her down and looked down at her 5'4. Then he froze. He stood there motionless. OH NO. He did not. Did he? O my. I grinned. Violet would be in good hands. Violet looked curiously at Embry.

"UM. Ahem. Embry? Is everything ok?" Violet asked, poking his cheek. Embry smiled at the contact.

"Everything is perfect." Embry smiled while I face palmed.

"Oooooooooooooookay. Enough chitter chatter. Let's hit the road!" I told them. Embry looked at me, eyes squinted. Suddenly, Violet started to laugh. I smiled and looked at her, waiting for her to explain.

"Quil, why are we gonna hit the road? What did it ever do to us?" Violet laughed. She was always the corny one. I chuckled while Embry laughed as much as Violet. It probably wasn't as funny to him, but he did anything to make his imprint happy. After we all calmed down, we made our way to my truck. We squeezed in the front seat.

"So, hows all the wolfy business going?" Violet asked. Oo yea. I forgot to mention. Violet knew about us werewolves, vampires, etc. Her dad told her when she was younger and she was fascinated by the stuff. Her dad told her all the stories… except for one- the imprint tale. Her father, one of the most well-resected wolves of all time, left that out so that if one day she got imprinted on, she wouldn't be forced into it. Unfortunately, Violet's dad was killed long ago by a bloodsucker. Her mother disappeared ever since. Violet stayed with my family until she went to college. She doesn't show any pain. Violet's the most cheeriest person I know, probably beating Seth by a long run. They would get along great. I've never EVER seen Violet cry, even when we were kids! That goes to show how strong my little cuz was. Embry answered her question.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Same old same old. We beat leeches' butts!" Violet smiled big. That made Embry beam. He currently had his hand around her shoulders. Violet didn't seem to mind. "Do you guys still talk to the Cullens?"

"Oh yeah. We're pretty good friends. I said. "There was Newborn War recently and we were allies."

Violet gasped. "What brought that war on?" Violet asked looking worriedly between me and Embry.

"Well, remember that girl we used to play with when we were little. Bella Swan?" Violet nodded and I continued. "She started dating the leech, Edward Cullen. They encountered this tracking vamp who wanted Bella's blood badly. Edward killed him and his mate, Victoria, wanted revenge by killing Bella. She made an army. We destroyed them easily." I smiled at the memory.

"I never had any doubt in you guys," Violet said cheerily. That's when we pulled up in front of Emily's house. For once in my entire life, Emily's house was quiet. Where was everyone? WAIT! Where was my Claire-bear? I started to panic but stopped when Embry showed me a note saying to meet them at the beach for a bonfire. My heart rate went back to normal. Embry chuckled while I glared at him. Violet pouted, obviously not happy with being left out. Ten minutes later, Embry left to help out Emily down at the beach for the surprise party, much to his dislike. We were to join them in an half hour.

Violet POV

I knew what they were up to. I mean, come on! When has this house ever been empty? Well, I'll let them have their fun. Quil thinks he's all sly. I giggled at the thought. I just finished showering and was ready to go.

"Ready to go Vi?" Quil asked hopping up and down. I nodded as he crouched down. I hopped onto his back and he took off at full speed. I really enjoyed having a cousin that was a werewolf! Quil and I laughed our whole way down to the beach. As we approached, I heard music blaring. Everyone looked at us, and then at me and yelled, "WELCOME BACK VIOLET!" I was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Twilightluva101 for being my very first reviewer! I appreciate the support greatly!**

*****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Chapter 2- And the Fun Begins…**

**Violet POV**

Okayy… So I was expecting a small 'welcome home'. Instead, I get ambushed by six-feet-tall giants and an overly-hyper four year old. But, I was grateful and felt honored to deserve such a party. First, I got hugged by sixteen-year-old Seth, who looked more like twenty.

"Violllett! I missed you! You finally came home" Seth grinned, then bent down to kiss my cheek. I beamed at him.

"It's great to be back Sethy," I responded, using his childhood nickname. He smiled.

"Yoooooooooo! What up hot stuff!?" Paul yelled. I had the urge to say the sky was up, but I decided I was getting too corny.

"Paullyy Pocket! You look…..um….not mad.. for once." I said, shocked.

"Well, you can blame Rachel for that," he said, gazing at a woman with pure adoration. She smiled back. I'm guessing they are in a relationship.

"Hey Violet. It's very nice to meet you. I've heard nothing but… okay I'm not gonna lie- mischievous things," the woman named Rachel laughed.

"OOO god! A girl leaves for one year and people are spreading completely true rumors about her! I'm guessing it was Aunt Sue, huh?" I laughed back. Everyone laughed at that. Even Aunt Sue. I went up to her and hugged the living daylights out of her.

"O gosh, dear! You are getting strong," Aunt Sue said.

"Well, I _have _been drinking milk everyday!" I said, proud. All the wolves snickered. Hmmph. They have no respect. I was then met with a bouncing Claire. I haven't seen Claire since she was a toddler. I missed this little bundle of joy soo much. She hopped into my arms with such unexpected force, that we came crashing down onto the sand. The air was soon filled with laughter.

"Claireeee! How are you, sweet stuff?" I laughed.

"OOO, Aunt Wilet!" Still couldn't pronounce that 'V'. "I've been waiting all day for you! You took so long!" she ranted exasperatedly.

"Claire, if you have anyone to blame, it would be Quil." I said with total seriousness.

"WHAT!" I heard Quil yell out. Claire looked at Quil disapprovingly. Quil then started to distract Claire with ice-cream, making her forget about the current information. Emily and Sam then approached me, along with Jared and Kim. Emily and Kim squealed and squeezed me into a girl hug. Their mates chuckled.

"Violet! We have much to talk about! I mean, we have upcoming weddings, birthdays, and so much more! Oh my GOD, we have to have a girls day out!" Emily was soon cut off by Sam, smiling gently and lovingly, saying to give me some space. Kim, Jared, and I laughed at the display.

"Oh. It's alright Sam! I missed you girls so much too! We have to catch up." I said, smiling. I was doing a lot of that smiling today. La Push can do that to you. Jared gave me a huge bear hug , lifting me off my feet. I hugged him back, barely getting my hands all the way around him. Gosh. Werewolves! Sam welcomed me and hugged me. I would have to say hi to the rest of the pack later, as they were on patrol. All the elders were there, including my grandpa!

"GRANDDPAAAAAAA!" I yelled like a five year old. He smiled impatiently. He obviously was waiting until I was finally free. I ran into his arms gleefully. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and proceeded to ask me how school was. God grandpa. I'm on summer vacation. I don't want to be reminded of the 'S' word. But, I answered him nonetheless. When I finished my conversation, I glanced up to see Embry looking right at me. That made me smile.

**Embry POV**

I watched as my imprint flitted all over the beach, greeting her relatives. Everyone loved her! They couldn't seem to stop talking with her. I peered up and saw she was still having the conversation about school with Old Quil. As the conversation came to an end, she glanced up, looking at me. I think my heart exploded when she smiled at me. I grinned back, goofily. I approached her.

"Finally! Your free!" I said as she grinned at my statement.

"Well, I am such a likeable person. Everyone looks up to me," she replied cockily. Quil heard this and said,

"Yeah right! We look _down_ to you! Literally!" Violet frowned, sticking out her bottom lip. I smiled at the cute reaction. I was surprised when she replied.

"Quilly. Let's play truth or dare." I loved this girl.

**Quil POV**

Awwww man! What have I gotten myself into? Playing truth or dare with witty Violet? No one could say no to Violet. And I certainly couldn't back out in front of all the guys. I sighed. It was lose-lose situation. Despite my thoughts, I put up my cocky face up and smirked. I wasn't gonna let Violet win this time.

"Sure." I responded. I awaited my dare as Violet put on her innocent face. Aw man. I was gonna die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so heres the third chapter of "Quil and Violet". PLEASE, if you read this, Review! I want to know what you guys think of my writing. Thank you!**

*****Stephanie Meyer own Twilight.**

**Violet POV**

_Okay. So, should I humiliate Quil or should I give him a baby dare? Hmmmmmm_. I peered at Embry and he looked excited and was grinning. I glanced at Quil. He had a confident smirk, but under that, I saw desperation. I smiled.

"Alright. Quilly, my darling. You will," I paused for dramatic effect, making Quil groan. I saw Grandpa smile from the corner of my eye. He was clearly used to this. "You will ask Malerie Mills out on a date right now. She's right up the beach with her posse." I smirked. Malerie was the most hated girl at La Push High, if I remember correctly. She was also the one who had a major crush on Quilly. Everyone burst into peals of laughter. Even serious Sam and nurturing Emily. Quil, however, looked miserable and helpless. He looked at me, pure pain in his wide, brown eyes. I was about to give him an easier dare until Paul shouted.

"HA! Serves you right man! You're the one who back-sassed her!" Any trace of regret I had was gone. I looked expectantly at my dear cousin. By now, everyone was sobering up from the laugh attack moments ago. Quil sighed and got up. I joined Embry on the log, which made him beam for some reason. I smiled and watched Quil approach the nasty, nasally girl.

**Quil POV**

I could still hear the annoying snickers coming from my so called "family". I huffed. _Might as well get this over with._ I approached the dreaded spot. Malerie's back was to me. Her friend noticed me and quickly pointed me out. Malerie turned around and made a face that said, 'finally, you decide to make a good decision.'

"Ummmmm. Hi Malerie. I was wondering if you'd get ice-cream with me some time." I said bluntly, not wanting to be there. _Aw man. Violet was in trouble._ She fluttered her eyelashes, obviously unaware that it looked like she had something in her eye.

"OOO Quilly! Of course babe! It's about time! You're always spending time with that little brat!" I had many reactions to her esponse. When she called me 'Quilly', some of Emily's homemade pie came up. When she called me 'babe', I was disgusted. Finally, when she called Claire a brat, I was furious. I began to shake. I saw horrified expressions on the girls' faces. Jared and Embry, clearly hearing and seeing the exchange, came and dragged me away to the forest. I was relieved and thankful to the guys. That quickly faded when Embry yelled out.

"Hey! Quil will pick you up at 7:30 tonight!" _I can't believe he was my best friend._ I scoffed. I waited until my shaking ceased until I joined my "family." When I arrived, I saw Violet trying to hold up her laughter, but she was failing…badly. She was biting on her lip. A second later, she let it all out. By the time she was done, (which was a good seven minutes) she had tear-streaks all over her cheeks and was on the floor, breathing heavily. But, she wasn't the only one. Embry, Paul, Jared, and Seth were as well. This only fired up my need for revenge more.

"Okay, Violet dearest. My turn." I said relatively calmly. Violet recovered and got up off the ground, with help from Embry. She stood confidently and awaited my dare. Embry growled in warning, which made me roll my eyes.

"Okay. Since I have to go on a date with," I paused and shuddered. "M-m-mal-mal-ll… Malerie, you have to go on a date with….." I stopped, just like she did, for suspense. Violet had a hard look in her eyes while Embry had fury in his. He was shaking mildly. HA! I bet he wished that he hadn't promised me that date with Malerie. That'll show him. Violet saw this and laid a soothing hand on his broad shoulder. He stopped immediately, his eyes softening at the gesture. "You have to go on a date with… that shy guy.. umm.. Clay Mitchell, I think the name was!" I smirked victoriously.

"Okay!" Violet said cheerily. "While I go on a date with sweet, shy Clay, YOU have to go on a date with a snotty, repulsive snob." Now, it was Violet's turn to smirk victoriously. My shoulders slumped in defeat. Once again, she beat me. I took a sneak peak at Embry to see how he took the news. Embry wasn't there. Distantly, I could hear him growling in the forest, with Jared trying to soothe him. He probably got ticked off when Violet called Clay 'sweet' and the fact that she was looking forward to their date. I looked back at Violet. Paul was giving her Clay's number. He had it for when Clay was asked to tutor him in math, I think. He was calling out the numbers especially loud, just to annoy Embry further.

VIOLET"S PHONE CALL WITH CLAY.

**(Bold- Violet**; _Italics-Clay) _

_Hello?_

**Hi Is this Clay?! **

_Yes. Who is this?_

**Hi Clay! It's Violet. Remember we were in Biology class together a year ago.**

_Oh! Vi-i-iolet. Um. How did you get this number?_

**Paul gave it to me. Listen, would you mind going out with me this evening?**

_Um. Um. Oo. Of course! _

**Okay! This is gonna be fun! I'm going to be ready in an hour at Quil's house. Is that okay with you?**

_S-s-s-uu-re. See you then._

**Byee.**

_Bye._

It was now 7:30. Time for Quil's date.

**Quil and Violet's dates next chapter…**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okayyyyy…. Here is the fourth chapter, "Good Date, Bad Date". I would like to thank purpleVampire22 and Vampire's-Bite me for reviewing! I LOVE U GUYS! KEEP IT UP!**

**Quil POV**

So, I was spending my Saturday night going on a date with a monster, thanks to my favorite cousin, Violet. Man, am I dumb! I mean, she gives me a date with a troll and as my come back, I give her a date with a shy, smart guy! I internally slapped myself. I looked down at my watch and gasped. I was supposed to be at M-m-al-malerie's house at 7:30 and it was 7:43! Aww well. I stepped out the house and began to walk.

I made sure I took my sweet time, stopping every few minutes to inspect something on the ground. I finally reached her house at 8:06. HA! That'll teach her to mess with Claire. I casually strode to the door and knocked three times. The door opened quickly, revealing a slightly ticked off Mal-m-all-Malerie. _Man, still can't say that name without throwing up a little. _

"Where the heck have you been? You are so late! I thought you stood me up!" she ranted. I then heard rustling and snickering, with my super wolf senses. _Damn! My "family" are probably spying on me to make sure I go through with this d-date! _ I just ignored them and focused back at Mal-mm-al… _ahem. _Malerie. She had her hands on her hips, with a scowl on her face.

"Um. Are you ready to go?" I asked, completely ignoring her recent rant.

"Yep. Lemme grab my coat!" she giggled. _Mood swings much. _

**Violet POV**

I laughed loudly when I read the text from Paul. He and Jared were spying on Quil and updating me on his date. The text was: _LOL! Vi, Malerie just pretended to trip and Quil caught her in a wired position. She tried to kiss him and he dropped her! _I put my phone away and put some finishing touches in my hair. I was ready. Currently, I was wearing some blue skinny jeans and some white ballet flats. I had a black tank on and over it, a white off the shoulder flowy top. I left my hair in its natural curls. I applied light pink lipstick and I put light makeup on. Clay would be here soon. Downstairs, I heard Sam, Seth, Brady, and Collin arguing over some game. I wonder why I didn't hear Embry. He was down there, last I checked. I don't even know why I was so concerned about Embry. It was unnatural. _Aw well. _I made my way down the stairs, while replying to Paul's text. I tripped on the dumb end step and was falling forward with a little squeal. Warm, muscular arms wrapped itself around my body. Of course, Embry was my savior. _Ahhhh… had to appreciate that werewolf speed. _

"Violet! Are you alright!? You shouldn't text and walk at the same time! Oh my gosh!" Embry spoke frantically. He then started to search my body for any pain.

"Embry. Em? Embry? EMBRY CALL!" I yelled.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I'm okay! Don't bust a vessel! GOSH!" I said with a huff. I then saw Embry lower his gaze, with an ashamed and hurt expression. I put my hand on his warm face, successfully catching his attention. "Embry. But, you were really sweet and I definitely owe you one," I said happily. I then placed a kiss on his cheek, my lips lingering longer than I intended. He had the most happiest grin. You would think he just won the lottery. That, however, disappeared when there was a knock on the door. I went for the door, but Embry beat me to it. I sighed.

"Ummmm. You're Embry right?" Clay waited for a response but there was none. _Gotta teach Embry some manners. _"Okay, right, well is Violet here? We were supposed to go out tonight?" Poor Clay explained further. Embry, however had a glare fixed on his face. Why was Embry acting like this? I took this as my queue to walk in.

"Hey, Clay! Thanks for taking me out on such short notice." I said. Clay blushed, then smiled slightly.

"No problem Violet. I'm honored." He responded. "Shall we?" He held out his hand to me. I took it, smiling at the sweet gesture. Embry growled, but I fixed him with a look. Embry sighed a sulked into the living room, but not before saying, "DON'T TRY ANYTHING PUNK!" Clay chuckled nervously. And we were on our way.

**Back to Quilly POV**

After the almost kissing incident, I made sure to keep my distance with Mal-ma-l-malerie. Man, she was psycho. Anyways, we had just approached the ice-cream parlor. Maler- mal… malerie clung to my arm the WHOLE time. _Man, she will NEVER leave me alone after this. _We went up to the counter and Malerie (_HA! I said it without regurgitating!) _asked me what my favorite flavor was.

"Um. It has to be vanilla." I said.

"OOOO! Mine is vanilla too! We have SOOO much in common! We are like THE perfect couple! I HAVE to put this on my blog!" she squealed. I heard booming laughter outside the store. Paul and Jared. Fools. While Malerie put whatever just happened on her blog, I ordered our ice-cream and led her to a booth. So, that was when Malerie chose to make conversation. _Could this day get any worse? _

"So, why did you ask me out Quil? I've been wanting to go out with you for four years now! I mean, your always with that little booger! This is like the first time in like forever that I've seen her NOT glued to her side! Anywho, why did you ask me out so unexpectedly? I mean, not that any sane person wouldn't, I mean, I'M HOT! No other girl compares to me! They are so ugly and nerdy, whereas I'm peachy and perfect! You—" I cut her off, angry. So, I basically heard her call my Claire-bear a _booger _and say she was the hottest girl alive. I actually stopped licking my ice-cream cone, digusted with her statements. I snapped.

"Listen Malerie," I said her name like a disease. "I only went on this date with you because I _had no choice! _You hear that!? I was _forced! _I have no interest in you. It. Was. A. Dare." I screamed. Everybody in the parlor was staring at me, wide-eyed. Malerie looked outraged. She got up and stumbled to the door with her three inch heels. I saw Jared and Paul. They started to laugh so hard, the manager kicked us out. I soon started to laugh, thinking of her delirious face. _Ahhhh… this turned out to be a good day after all. I wonder how Violet's date is going…_

**Violet's POV**

Clay and I drove for about ten minutes. We talked about what we were doing now, now that high school was over. I found out that Clay was a really funny guy. He had these cute dimples every time he smiled, which happened a lot while we recalled memories. We decided to ask questions, to try to get to know each other better.

**(Violet-Bold**;_Clay-Italics)_

**ALRIGHTY. Clay, what is your favorite… color? **

_It has to be… orange. Yours?_

**PURPLE! Your favorite animal?**

_Horses. No, seahorses! Like the one in Spongebob! You?_

***Laughs* okay, mine is giraffes. **

_Any reason?_

**Nope.**

_*Chuckles* Violet, your really funny and… genuine. _

**Aw. Thanks Clay. Your funnier! You are so sweet and such good company to keep!**

Clay blushed, making me smile.

"Alright. Here we are!" Clay announced, pulling into a small diner. Clay, being the gentleman he is, helped me out the car and held the restaurant door open for me. We were seated immediately. The waiter looked to be our age. She looked awfully familiar, probably from school. I asked Clay about this.

"Oh yea! She's Jamie from Home Ec." He said, then blushed. I noticed he did a lot of that.

"Why'd you blush?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I kind of.. um… had a crush on her in high school…" he coughed. I laughed and he looked mad at himself for even telling me. Seeing this, I quickly said,

"NO! NO! I am not laughing at you. Its just.. your so cute!" he blushed. (no surprise) "and I think Jamie thinks so too." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, Violet, I don't mean to offend you, but, why did you ask me out?" he asked.

"No offense taken. To tell you the truth, it was a dare." He looked hurt. "But, I really enjoyed my time with you." He smiled big. "I really hope we can be friends, so heres my number, and we could talk some time."

"Wait where are you going?" he asked, confused. I smiled.

"It seems like that Jamie girl has some interest with you." I motioned to her coming shyly towards Clay. I was about to give him a kiss on his cheek, but Jamie would get the wrong idea. I settled with a tight hug.

"Thanks. Wait, don't you need a ride?" he asked, already getting up.

"Nah. It's okay. I'll call Embry." He nodded. And with that, I was out the door.

I whipped out my phone, and hit 'Embry'.

**(Violet- Bold**; _Embry-Italics)_

_HELLO!? VIOLET! Is everything ok? Man, once I get my hand around that Clay's neck—"_

**EMBRY. You big goof! Shut it and listen!**

_Sorry._

**Its okay. Now, I hooked Clay up with his crush, yea I know I'm a saint, and I need a ride!** **Won't you be a darling and pick me up? **

_OF COURSE! Where? (he sounded excited)_

**In front of Ari's Fine Diner.**

_I'll be there in a minute. Oh god! You must be freezing! _

**Gosh Embry! Just come and get me!**

_Okay, Angel, I'll be there in a minute!_

I hung up and started to wait, impatiently. I was never the patient one. I gasped. _Did Embry just call me 'Angel'? Awwww.. He's so cutee! I don't know why, but I was attracted to Embry in some way. I mean, he's so caring, kind, handsome, funny, energetic, smart—_I was interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped out my leg and hit something hard. I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw it was none other than Embry!

"OWWWW! What was that for?" he whined. I could tell he was exaggerating. Nothing could hurt a werewolf, well except for a vampire….. ahh.. another time.

"OOPS! Sorry EmB!" I apologized, emphasizing the 'B' in his name.

"It's alright" he said getting back his natural carefree smile. "I love that you know self-defense." I beamed. He helped me in the car. The whole ride home was spent complimenting me for my 'cannon-kick'. We were about five minutes away from Emily's house. Embry's hand shot out and engulfed my hand in his. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. I started to trace the line on his hands, much to Embry's amusement. A cool wind came unexpectedly, causing me to shiver. Embry, without thinking, quickly pulled me into his side.

"Sorry Angel," he muttered. I smiled at the nickname. I snuggled to him and slung my arm across his middle and held tightly. Embry kissed my forehead tenderly. _This was such a great way to spend Saturday night. _


	5. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ…

**Sorry that this is an author's note. I HATE author's notes! But this one is necessary. Please, if you want me to continue this story, review and tell me. if you like what you read, PLEASE review guys! The next chapter will be pranks! **

**~~~~~~~~~ThePurpleAlpaca**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty thennnnn… this is the fifth chapter of "Quil and Violet". Review if you like! J So, question for you. Should I be nicer to Quil or Embry? Anywho, here it is, "Some Things Never Change".**

*****Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight.**

**Quil POV**

So, we were just lounging on the couch on this lazy Sunday afternoon. 'We' as in Paul, Seth, Jared, Kim, Brady, Emily, Collin, Sam, an eager Embry, and me. Embry was very excited for Violet to wake up. It was currently 1:23 p.m. and the butt was still sleeping. She was always the late sleeper. About five minutes later, we heard rustling coming from upstairs. Violet was awake. I smiled wickedly. I had a prank in store for Violet. This is what she got for making me spend my valuable time with a snob! Paul looked at me curiously, seeing my out-of-nowhere wicked smile. I shook him off. _In five, four, three, two…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," We heard Violet's high-pitched scream. I tried to act surprised and coughed to hide my laughter. "What the HECK!? QUILLLLLLLLLLLL!" that was when I bust out laughing. Embry was out of his chair the second we heard Violet's scream. He nearly broke the table in half in his hurry. We could hear their conversation upstairs.

"VIOLET! What happened," Embry asked alarmed. Violet was trying to control her breathing.

"Quil… huff… put… huff…a huge…" that was all we heard from her before we heard more screaming and thumping. I had put a huge tarantula spider in her room. She was deathly afraid of them.. and snakes. I would save that for a next time.. if I LIVED! Embry paraded down the stairs, a deathly look in his eyes. I didn't even blink before I shot out the house. Embry caught up to me and tackled me to the ground- hard! He then rolled on top of me and punched me square in the nose.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKED OUT SHE WAS!? YOU DOOFUS!" Embry yelled.

"Look, man. I'm sorry, but I had to get my revenge. She put me on a date with MAL-ER-IE! You know,. The stupid, snobby clingy one!?" I shot back defensively.

"You didn't have to… I don't know… put it ON HER BED!" Embry came back, furiously.

"Okay. I'm sorry! I'm sorry." I said, holding my bleeding nose. Embry nodded and got up. He held a hand out, and I took it with my non-bloodied hand.

"Okay, man. Don't scare my Angel EVER again. Clear?" I nodded, but I knew my way around those words. I smirked internally, but kept a sincere look on my face.

**Violet POV**

I was on my bed, trying to regulate my breathing. OH GOD! I hate spiders. My bed shook with each breath I took. Embry had just thrown the spider out the window. He then proceeded down the stairs to beat up Quil. _Awwwww. He was so caring and helpful. NOT THE TIME! _I heard soft footsteps making its way up the stairs. The door creaked open hesitantly, and there stood Kim.

"Vi, you okay?!" Kim asked, hurrying to my side, seeing the state I was in.

"I… huff.. don't… know…" I wheezed out. "That.. that.. _thing.. _was so close to me! with its hairy legs and its beady eyes" I shuddered. I began to rock back and forth, with Kim hugging me, whispering soothing things in my ear. My lips began to tremble and Kim's arms retreated. I looked up and Embry was there. He whispered a 'thanks' to Kim. We exchanged smiles and she left.

"Vi, you good? I've never seen you that freaked out!" he asked sincerely. My heart melted. My lip trembled harder. He reached out, but I pulled away, well aware of his hurt face.

"Oh Embry. Its just that… you have blood and spider on your hands" I said weakly. He looked relieved, then smiled and got up. A minute later, he was back, and he immediately wrapped me in his embrace. I was still freaked out. But, Embry fixed that.

"Shhhhhh.. its okay. We'll kill Quil! We'll get him back and he'll probably pee his pants!" Embry said gleefully. My shaking and trembling stopped. I then remembered something.

"EmB, you didn't mess up Quil too bad, did you?" I asked, still thinking of my evil cousin. _Yea. I was the one who was just emotionally scarred (which was caused by Quil) and I was worrying and feeling sorry for him. I'm such a sap! _Embry grinned.

"I just broke his nose. The usual. I just… didn't like the fear he put you through." He said. _Fear?_

"Hey DUDE! What _fear?_ I was not scared. Ugh. HOW DARE YOU!" I fumed, but still touched by his concern. Embry paled.

"Oh. NO NO! I didn't mean it like that, Angel! I swear! Oh god! Don't be mad at me! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry!" Embry ranted, disappointed with himself. _Overreact much. _ I shushed him by putting my lips on his cheek. He looked at me surprised and awed. His breathing became heavier.

"Embry," I whispered, my lips still on his hot cheek. "I think I owe you two now. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here to get rid of that spider." I kissed his cheek with my moist lips. He shivered. He pulled me into a hug and I snuggled into his chest. I felt him inhale deeply, taking in my scent. We sat there on my bed, my little frame wrapped in his large one. There was a timid knock on the door.

"Vi? Can I please come in… but can you kick Embry out and make him promise you he won't hurt me first?" Quil's voice sounded through the door. I laughed while Embry growled in warning. _Man, he had to lighten up some. _

"Yea Quil. Come in." I said pleasantly. Quil opened the door and walked in. Embry got up and gave him a glare. "Embry…" I said in warning. He walked out, but not before giving me a 'sorry' smile.

"Listen, Vi, I'm sorry I put that spider near you. Can we be pals again? Hmmm? Pweeaseee? Wook wat whis wittle wace…" Quil said in his baby voice, giving me a puppy dog pout. _I would bet all my money he learned that from Claire. _

"Okay Quil. But never do that again… or Ill be forced to take out these guns" I said pointing to my biceps. I heard laughing downstairs. _Were they challenging me? Aw well. _

Quil laughed and in the next second, he had me flung over his shoulder, like a rag doll.

I shrieked in surprise. Quil used his super speed and ran down the stairs, out the door, and to FirstBeach. We got there in five minutes flat. In the distance, I heard shouting. That only motivated Quil. _He wasn't, was he? After I forgave him? _I screamed in frustration. I heard thundering footsteps but they soon faded out. Quil ran and jumped off the cliff… with me in his arms still.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. _So early in the morning? I didn't even brush my teeth yet? Oh wait. It was afternoon. AGAIN NOT THE TIME. _I felt the wind howling in my ears. I had closed my eyes, awaiting my doom. Quil was laughing madly. At the last second, he had angled his body so that he would be the one to hit the water full force. I soon felt water surround me. I held my breath and came up to the surface. I gulped lung-fulls of air. Quil was there, his eyes checking if I was okay. After his inspection, he pulled me into a hug and said, "Just like old times, eh?"

he smiled big. I couldn't help but smile back. Yea. Yea. I _know_ that I was _just_ plummeting to my death, but Quil is just _Quil. _Quil then lifted me up to the edge, muttering something about, "Damn imprint. Embry's gonna castrate me." he then pulled himself up. Quil started to tell me about the times when he did that to me when I was younger. He was imitating my faces of horror. I was laughing so much! When we reached the top of the cliff, everyone was on the beach. At that point, me and Quil were clutching our stomachs in laughter. There stood Embry, being held back by Sam, Jared, and Paul. _Wow. He was strong. _When he saw me, his face flushed in relief.

"Its okay, Embry. Quil did it for fun." I said.

"FOR FUN?! FUN? THAT WAS FOR FUN? YOU ALMOST GETTING KILLED WAS FUN?!" Embry exclaimed. I frowned.

"I really don't like you talking to me that way," I said, calmly. Embry then started his 'sorry' rant. _Sigh. _"Oh and don't hurt Quil," I warned. Embry sulked. Aunt Sue was there and she was laughing.

"Some things never change!" she laughed. Me and Quil laughed in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the sixth chapter everyone! Its called, "Mischief and Nonsense". Another one of the pranking chapters. ENJOY!**

**Violet POV**

"VIOOOOLLLLEEETTTTTTTTTTT!?" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice ring me out of my dreams. I groaned internally. I rolled over, and instead of staying on my bed, I hit the ground.

"OUCH! Quil, do you _see_ what you made me do?" I got up. I was very surprised Embry hadn't heard this and come up to see if I was okay. I sighed, disappointed. Quil, apparently hearing this, said,

"AWW Vi, do you really think I would harass you if Embry was here? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Quil smirked. I squinted my eyes at him. I then saw he was out of pajamas. I glanced at the clock.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN! YOU WAKE ME UP AT NOON. TWELVE O CLOCK? YOU… YOU.. YOU TOENAIL!" I STUTTERED OUT ANGRILY. Quil only laughed.

"Come on Violet. Embry will be back from patrol in three hours. Then, he'll want you for himself! Let me have three hours with my favorite cousin!" Quil whined.

"Huh….. I guess-" I was cut off by Quil ushering me into the bathroom, rudely I might add. _He got some nerve._

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER.**

Quil and I were in my Honda civic, driving to the mall. He wanted to 'bond' with me. I gotta love Quil. We played 'Would You Rather' and 'I Spy'. Quil had me laughing the whole fifteen minute drive.

"Alright Quilly. Would you rather kiss a vampire….or let Claire get hurt?" I smiled widely, waiting for his answer. Quil swerved on the road and pretended to vomit. He looked at me insanely.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Has you stumped, doesn't it?" I smiled victoriously. He sighed.

"I guess….kiss.. a leech," he muttered, disgusted. I laughed and clapped my hands, impressed he was able to admit it. He glared, but smiled when I stuck out my tongue.

"I'll have a LOT of fun telling all the guys that!" I squealed joyfully. He groaned and slumped in his seat.

"Okay," he said immediately cheering up, "Would you rather kiss Brady or Paul?" he asked curiously.

"Brady." I stated without hesitation.

"Why?" Quil asked, stunned. _Did he really think I would pick a guy with a girlfriend? Psshhtt…Yeah right. _

_"_You think I would kiss a taken guy?" I asked, bewildered. Quil shrugged and smiled.

"NOW, I can't wait to tell Brady this." He smiled smugly.

"Go ahead." I said, and Quil slumped, clearly not happy with me being okay with it.

"I don't like this game anymore. Let's play 'I Spy'." I nodded and signaled him to start.

"Alright." He looked around. "I spy with my big eye… a handsome fellow.. with brown eyes, black hair, buff, six-packed..-" I cut him off.

"WOAH. WOAH. WOAH. Where do you see Embry?" I started to look everywhere, playfully. Quil rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That was cold, dawg." He responded. I grinned.

"My turn. I spy with my hazel eye…. A BIG BUTT WHO'S DUMB, FAT, DOPEY, AND WEIRD!" It was his turn to say,

"WOAH. WOAH. WOAH. Where do you see Embry?" he then proceeded to look everywhere, playfully, just as I did. I laughed and slapped his shoulder. "OW!" he yelled. "Gosh Vi, you are getting strong! You sure you not a werewolf?" he asked, rubbing his hurt shoulder.

"Yeah right," I muttered. We were now outside the mall.

Quil strolled into the mall's entrance, like he owned the place. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Ooooooooo! Violet! Don't you want to get those?" Quil pointed to a stand where they made graphic t-shirts.

"Oh my gosh! Like yeah!" I squealed enthusiastically.

So, after about, lets say, twenty minutes, me and Quil successfully got both of our smiling faces on t-shirts. _Yep. Money well spent, if I don't say so myself. _

"So, Quil, now that we are in style, what shall we do?" I asked, looking around the mall.

"Hey, remember when we were six and Paul and Jared pushed you into that pool? And like, you got really mad?" Quil asked, randomly. I looked at him bewildered and confused. _He's more random than me! _

"Um. Yea? So?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"So, you goose butt! We get them back now! And they'll never expect it since it was so long ago! And I wouldn't get blamed because you're the one getting the revenge! And they can't hurt you since your Embry's imp.." he cut himself off.

"I'm Embry's imp- what?" I asked. _He was clearly hiding something. I was going to find out sooner or later. Hmmph. _I dropped it for now.

"So, what shall this prank consist of?" I asked, mischief playing my features. Quil squinted evilly, and rubbed his hands together, like a maniac. We both realized what we were doing and bust into laughter. After receiving amused looks and hateful glares from people at the mall, we left. About ten minutes later, we hit this awesome store that sold paints, streamers, glitter, dye, and sooo much more. We then proceeded to a grocery store. Me and Quil couldn't keep the grins off our faces the entire two-hour shopping trip. Let's just say, when we walked through the door of Emily's house, we didn't go unnoticed.

"Um. Guys? What's with those faces?" Sam asked cautiously. He had experienced those faces before, so he knew not to get involved and keep his mouth shut.

"Oh nothing, Sammy my boy." I said cheerfully.

"Hey Sam, when do Jared and Paul get off patrol?" Quil asked.

"In about," Sam checked his watch, "an hour or so." We thanked him and went to the door, eager to put our plan into action.

"Oh and guys?" Sam made us pause, "Don't hurt them too bad." He grinned. We grinned right along with him.

"We'll try," Quil said in a voice that meant he would try to hurt them as best as he could.

We left to get the many bags from my trunk. Sam had left to go somewhere. I think he said something about picking up Emily from her sister's house, but who's listening. Claire was also going to spend the night, which Quil couldn't be more excited for.

We started to set up for the prank. _Huh. Wonder where Embry was. NOT THE TIME. _I took the oil and slathered it on the entrance of Emily's house. I was sure to text everybody, excluding the prankees, to come in through the back door. I also put some on the couch handle, so that if they tried to grip it for support, they would slip. I then got out the really thin string and tied it from door to door. I picked up the pound of mud, I got from Emily's wonderful garden, and out it right in front of the string. I set out the towels, which I was sure that _someone_ would give them after this fiasco, and put syrup, honey, and .. ahem… glue… on them. Then, I was done. My only mission now? To work on my poker face. I wonder how Quilly's doing with his side of pranks..

**Quil POV**

I went upstairs while I left Violet to set up her pranks. _Man, were we evil or what? _I happily skipped to my bags and got out the ingredients I needed. Flour, feathers, glitter, and croutons. Yes, I said croutons. I put them in my newly bought HUGE bucket and mixed them up good. It would fall on them when they would go to shower. I then got the jackets Jake got me from the Cullens. I scrunched up my nose as I put Emmett's and Alices' jackets on the banister. I began to smile hysterically. After, I put some pink and orange hair dye in the shampoos. Finally, I put video cameras so it I joined Violet downstairs after. She was staring at a wall, her face impassive. I caught on.

"Working on poker faces, huh?" I smiled.

"Indeed so. I think I got it down." Violet smiled proudly. She then put on a sad and confused expression. "You know where Embry is?"

"Right here," Embry stated, coming through the back door. He came along with Sam, Emily, Claire, Rachel, Kimmy, Brady, Collin, Seth, and Leah.

**Violet POV**

As my family came in, I began to feel excited. Only a few more minutes. Quil greeted Claire with a huge bear, no wolf hug. I laughed internally at my joke. Claire hugged my legs with her little arms. I smiled and picked her up, placing two kisses on her cheeks. She beamed. "Aunty Wilet! I dwidnt see you in swoooo wong!" she exclaimed, exaggeratedly. I laughed and promised her more visits. We heard booming laughter from outside.

"Looks like Paul and Jared are here," I stated normally. We all got up to greet them and it happened. They both jogged inside and started to slip and slide all about.

"WOAH! What the heck is.." Paul's scream was cut off when Jared's grip slipped from the couch's handle. Jared fell on top of Paul. They got up, unsteadily, seething with anger. They got up, only to trip on the string and face plant in the mud. By now, I was having aneurisms trying to hold up my laughter. Quil looked like he was having lung problems. The only things that can be heard were Emily's shrieks, Sam's soothing voice, and Paul's and Jared's screams. But it wasn't done yet. They got up, and I, so helpfully, gave them each a towel. They snatched the towels greedily, only for it to stick to their bodies completely. Paul began to shake. Jared was till slip sliding all over the place. No one laughed. Rachel's voice was trying to soothe Paul while Jared was focusing on not shaking. Without another word, they walked upstairs, maybe to shower. We heard a ginormous bang, followed by "aww man. That stinks", then they tumbled down the stairs. They landed on the floor with a loud thump, and I swore the house shook.

"WHO THE HECK DID THIS?" Paul asked angrily. I put my poker face on, so did Quil.

"SETH? BRADY? COLLIN?" Jared accused, ticked off. I bit my lip hard. I couldn't laugh. I wouldn't. They stood there, slathered with honey, feathers, glitter, croutons, mud, and towels stuck to them. Seth cracked a smile, and that was all it took for them to pounce him. That was it. Just before any damage was done, I got up from my seat on Embry, pulled Jared away and kicked Paul onto the couch. I hugged Seth to me, a disapproving scowl on my face.

"Yo, guys I didn't do it. That was just too funny," Seth said, putting his arm around me. They were ready to attack him when I said,

"Okay. Okay. Let's be adults here." That was as far as I got until I burst into peels of laughter. Quil joined me, rolling on the floor. We laughed so much. My stomach pained me and it was hard for me to breath. Paul and Jared had murderous gazes on us. Embry growled protectively.

"DID YOU DO THIS?" Paul asked, furiously and impressed.

"Well, that's what you get for pushing her in the pool when we were six!" Quil yelled, took me in his arms, and began to run. We heard everyone's laughter behind us, including Paul's and Jared's. It was a good day. _I wonder what will happen once they shower…_

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it. So, do you guys see the changes in Violet? REVIEW IF U WANT MORE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviewer, sjwht! You made me so happy! I will not disappoint you! REVIEW EVERYONE! Cullens are in this chaper!**

*****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.. "Good Time" is also Carly Rae Jepsen's and OwlCity's!**

**Violet POV**

Today, I was going to visit the lovely Cullens. They were like my second family. When my mom had left me, they offered me a home, to pay my college funds, and most of all, love. My Quiluete family did just the same, but there were just no girls I could relate to there. Alice Cullen was my best friend. We loved to shop, gossip, prank, and give people makeovers. This made me spend a lot of time with the Cullens. Carlisle became my father and mentor, as I would become a doctor one day. Esme was the mother I wished I had from the start. Maybe my mother had a reasonable excuse for leaving me, but I never would give her a second thought. Emmett became my big, burly brother and Jasper became the person I would talk to about my day. Me and Rosalie would work on the car. I had no idea what I was doing, but she taught me. I was proud to say I was the thing that was after the beginner. _Yep, tell your friends. _And Edward. Edward played piano while I played guitar, and we would sing. I pondered these thoughts as I approached Emily's house. Next to me, Quil was singing his lungs out. I laughed and honked the horn LOUD. We waited five minutes and got impatient.

"What's taking Seth SO LONG?" Quil asked me. I shrugged and proposed we go in. We got out the car. I strolled to the front door.

"Seth, babe, where are.." I was cut off when water balloons were thrown at me. Paul and Jared. Punks. They pelted them at me. I shrieked as the cold water hit me, full force. I got an idea. Quil dived behind the couch.

"Listen. LISTEN!" I said in a loud voice. "Quil was the one who proposed this prank, therefore, he should be the one getting abused with water balloons."

"WHAT!" Quil was then pelted with cold water. "She's the one who thought to put glue on the towels!" Paul then continued to throw them at me. I shrieked.

"EMBRYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled. I heard a howl in the distance. _Ahh my savior. _Embry ran in, looking panicked. He assessed the situation and lunged for Paul, who was throwing the balloons at me. Paul cursed.

"I'll be sure to tell Rachel about your sailor mouth, PAUL!" I yelled and reached for my phone. Embry grinned and let Paul go.

"Please Violet! Forgive me… DON'T TELL HER! She'll kill me!" Paul begged and get this, kissed my foot. I laughed and said if he ever tried to prank me again, he would die. He nodded, relief flooding his face. Jared had finished attacking Quil, and now they were laughing with each other. Embry made his way over to me.

"Thank you Embry. I owe you three now," I grinned. I looked into his eyes. He stared at me with such intensity, devotion, and love. I leaned forward as he did the same. His hot breathe invaded my face. His arms looped around my waist, picking me up easily. We were now face-to-face. Then two things happened in the same second. We heard an annoyed wolf howl and Quil pulled me away from my love. We sighed at the same time.

"We'll finish this up later." Embry declared, kissing my nose. I smiled at him sweetly, with longing in my eyes. He shook himself from our gaze and touched my back on the way out. _He was perfect. _

"COME ON VIOLET!" yelled Quil. "Oh yea…" he turned to Jared.

"Where is Seth? We were supposed to pick him up here like an half hour ago." Quil said. I looked up at Jared, waiting for his answer.

"Oh. We told him that Violet told us to let him wait for you guys at his house." Jared laughed.

"Well, thanks a lot! I left my poor Sethy waiting!" I fumed. I really loved Seth. We made our way to the car, soaking wet. I didn't bother to change my wet clothes. I dint want to keep Seth or the Cullens waiting any longer. I got to Seth's house in five minutes. He was on the porch, laying on his back. I felt bad instantly. There was my Seth, waiting on the cold porch, probably thinking I was the worst person ever.

"SETHY! BABE, I AM SO SORRY! JARED AND PAUL TRICKED ME AND.." Seth cut me off with his huge smile and a big kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright Violet! I love you still!" Seth smiled. My heart melted and I hugged him tight.

"Quil get out the front seat. Let Sethy sit there, NOW!" Quil was not happy, but obliged. Seth slid into the front seat happily, ignoring the glare from Quil. Then, we started our drive to Forks. Seth turned on the radio and it started to play "Good Time," by OwlCity and Carly Rae Jepsen. Seth started to sing.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed." Me and Quil joined. By the time we reached the Cullens' driveway, we finished. We were ending our last word when we heard clapping. I turned my head, only to see the whole Cullen family cheering. I think Bella was there as well. I squealed, Alice did the same.

"ALICEEEEEEEE!" I yelled.

"VIOLETTTTT!" she yelled in her high pitched voice. She tackled and hugged me despite my dampness. "I though you would never come!" I began to think back to what caused the delay. Edward burst into laughter. He proceeded to tell everyone. I pouted while they laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up." I muttered. They laughed harder. In the next second, Alice had swept me up and took me to her bedroom. She put me in clothes in seconds. I was down there in less than a minute. "Thanks Al." she nodded happily.

"I missed my best friend, you know," she muttered sadly. I hugged her tight. "Violet, you are getting so strong!"

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." Alice was about to respond when Emmett came in and swooped me up and hugged the living daylights out of me. He let me go after a minute. I gasped for air. Rosalie slapped his head.

"Yeah, thanks Emm. It's not like I NEED AIR or anything" I exclaimed. Everybody chuckled and Emmett looked bashful. I patted his shoulder, telling him it was okay. Rose then hugged me, with a kiss on the cheek.

"Viiiiii! I missed ya sis!" she beamed.

"Oh. Rose. You look like you haven't aged a bit!" she laughed. Jasper spoke up,

"Doesn't your favorite brother get a hug?" he asked, smiling. I heard Emmett say "yeah right." I then ran to Jasper, full force. He stumbled and looked at me, astonished.

"You ARE getting strong, aren't you?"

"Well, I have been drinking milk everyday," I boasted. He grinned.

"Ahh. Violet. Your voice is as beautiful as ever." Edward stepped up. I beamed.

"Oh stop! You are soo making me blush Edward!" I smiled. Edward laughed and said I haven't changed a bit. He then introduced Bella as his girlfriend.

"Hey Violet. I don't know if you remember me. Me, you, Jake, and Quil used to play when were younger." She said.

"Oh of course! I wouldn't forget little clumsy Bella," I laughed and hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back. Esme then cried tearless sobs and rushed toward me.

"Oh VIOLET! HOW I MISSED YOU!" Esme cried. I embraced her.

"Oh Esme, don't cry. I mean, don't… do whatever you're doing" I said hopelessly. This made her chuckle delightfully. She kissed me on my forehead in a motherly way. I really felt loved in this place. In the other room, I heard Quil and Seth playing Emmett and Jasper on the PS3. I then realized something.

"Hey, where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry dear. His shift at the hospital is over in about an hour." Esme smiled. Me and the girls sat down in the kitchen. They were telling me how Bella and Edward were to get married soon. I squealed at this.

"FINALLY! Someone who is as excited as I am!" Alice exclaimed. Alice and I launched ourselves into wedding talk.

"I think the whole theme should be white. The flowers would be white roses and…"

"Violet!" Carlisle's voice said, joyfully.

"Oh, hey, Carlisle.. anywhoo.." I stopped. I turned around to see Carlisle wearing an amused expression and his eyebrows raised. I got up from the stool I was sitting on and hugged him tightly.

"Goodness. Aren't you getting." I cut him off and ignored his amazed expression.

"Yeah yeah. Getting strong. Blame it on the milk." I said. He chuckled.

"How's my little doctor doing," he asked, giving Esme a kiss.

"Well, I think I'm doing pretty well. The top of my class." I boasted proudly. Esme beamed and clapped.

"You are going to be the best surgeon ever." Carlisle stated. He was so happy I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I was happy to make him happy. I was just about to continue the wedding plans when we heard a scream from the living room.

"HE WHAT ON HER?" Jasper's voice seethed. Alice used vampire speed to see what was wrong with him. We followed. We saw Jasper trying to be tamed by Alice in one corner and a regretful looking Quil in the other. Seth was standing in the middle, looking troubled.

"Look man. He can't control this type of thing." Quil said reasonably. I was totally confused. What was going on? Edward looked at me. He knew.

"Edward, what's going on?" I demanded impatiently. Edward opened his mouth to respond, but stopped and looked at Quil.

**Quil POV**

"So, Quilly my boy. When's the last time you had a date?" Emmett said, laughing. "Last, I heard you took your cousin to prom." Jasper joined in on the laughter. Seth knew to stay quiet, but he grinned.

"Listen. Lots of girls asked me out. And Embry, for that matter. He didn't even go with a date. At least I took my cousin. It avoided the relationship problem. The girls at our school are nuts." I said. Emmett finished laughing. He asked,

"How are the two doing now? Any special ladies? Or are we going to die alone?" I sighed. _How did I get myself into this conversation? _

"I don't like anybody! I have told you thousands of times! Claire is my imprint! And now that Embry has imprinted on Violet, we are not…"

"HE WHAT ON HER?" Jasper's voice seethed. Alice zoomed in with her vampire speed. The rest of the family followed behind her. Jasper clearly did not like a wolf imprinting on his sister.

"Look man. He can't control this type of thing." I tried to state reasonably. I saw Edward and Violet exchanging glances. Then Violet asked,

"Edward, what's going on?" Damn. _Edward. She doesn't know about imprinting. Don't say it. _I thought miserably. Edward looked at me and then back to Violet. Jasper and Alice had walked outside to get some air. Everyone looked confused except for Carlisle, Edward, and Violet, who looked frustrated. Edward spoke up.

"Jasper's just mad because he got beat by Quil." I then put a victorious smirk on and said,

"I'll go easier on him next time." Violet didn't look convinced, but dropped it for now. She went back into the kitchen with Rosalie and Esme. Jasper came back in with Alice at his side.

"Sorry Quil. I didn't mean to snap like that." He said.

"No problem, man." I said, dropping the subject easily. We went back to playing video games. I sighed in relief. Seth gave me a look that said, "Keep your mouth shut." I nodded in agreement, tiredly.

**Violet POV**

Man, those boys sure knew how to waste my time. Currently, Rosalie, Alice, and I were giving Bella a makeover. Edward and her had a big date tonight. Quil and Seth had left, as they had patrol. Embry would pick me up.

"Are you guys done yet?" Bella asked, impatiently. I was doing her hair, Rosalie was in charge of makeup (we had forced her. I didn't think she liked Bella too much), and Alice picked the clothes. I curled the last strand of her brown hair and declared I was done. Rosalie took five more minutes, putting eyeliner above Bella's chocolate brown eyes. She took a step back to examine her work. Alice had Bella changed in two seconds. I would never get used to that. Bella now had on a blue, ruffled dressy tank top that went with a black leather jacket. She had dark blue skinny jeans and black boots that went up to her knees. She smiled shyly as she looked into the mirror. She said thank you to us each. Alice and I smiled brightly, while Rosalie gave her a curt nod. Rosalie and I went down the stairs. I was actually carried because Rosalie said I was too slow. _Well excuse me for not being a vampire. _Edward smiled, reading my thoughts. I looked up the stairs, waiting for Bella to come down. Edward had joined me.

"DA DA DA DA! PRESENTING, THE BEAUTIFUL, ISABELLA SWAN!" Alice announced. We heard Bella mutter, "Its Bella." We laughed. She made her way down the stairs clumsily, only tripping twice. _Hey, only once? I was proud._ Edward caught her and chuckled into her hair. She blushed a deep red. I decided to leave the two kids alone. _Edward's not a kid. He's an old hundred year old guy. _I laughed at my joke. I laughed harder when he said, "Watch it , Ateara!" I walked into the kitchen to see Esme, bouncing about. She was currently mixing a bowl.

"Whatcha doin May?" I asked, using my nickname for her. She smiled.

"Well, I heard Embry was picking you up and he just _loves_ my cookies."

"Can I help?" I asked, wanting to spend more time with her.

"Of course dear. Let's catch up. I've missed you so much." Esme and I worked for another hour. When the last ding rang out, I heard Embry's truck pull up. _Was it me or was my hearing getting better as well?_

I heard him enter the front door and get stopped by Jasper. Esme busied me with putting cookies into bowls. Embry came in after a few minutes.

**Embry POV**

I walked into the Cullen household. I knew they wouldn't mind. I scrunched my nose as I entered the living room. I picked up on Violet's scent in the kitchen and started to make my way over there. I then got pushed aside by Jasper. I heard clanking in the kitchen.

"What up man?" I said, confused as to why he stopped me.

"You imprinted on Violet." He stated, almost wordlessly. I heard even louder thumping in the kitchen. I knew that was to prevent Violet from hearing anything.

"Yeah. How'd you kn.. QUIL." I stated angrily. I would hurt him badly later.

"Just don't hurt her. I love her and she is my sister." I nodded.

"I would never think about hurting her. You have my word, man." I said sincerely.

Jasper nodded with a smile and went upstairs. I the proceeded to the kitchen, where I caught a beautiful smell. I smelt Violet's vanilla and orchards smell and the scent of Esme's chocolate chip cookies. I walked in to see my Angel with flour on her face. She and Esme were laughing at something. I spotted the cookies and reached for one. Esme slapped my hand and said, "Let Violet have one first Embry." I nodded sheepishly. Violet grinned and stuck her tongue out at me and reached for a cookie. I pouted and tried to distract my self from her cookie-crummed lips.

"MMMMM… really good Esme." She said graciously.

"You did half the work, dear." Esme responded.

"Well, I should get my coat." Violet stated. She walked out of the room. I heard rustling and her good-byes to the Cullens. Esme looked at me. I knew that she knew.

"Listen, I…" I got cut off by Esme.

"Don't worry Embry. I know she is in good hands." Esme smiled, looking motherly. I smiled back with gratitude. We made our way to the front door, where Violet was giving good-bye hugs. With promises she would come back soon, we left. We were five minutes into the drive when I decided something. She should know. I bet she has been really confused about her connection to me.

"Hey Violet?" She turned to me expectantly. "How would you like to go to a bonfire tomorrow?" I asked, getting pretty nervous. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"How is this different to any other bonfire I've been to?"

"You'll see…."

**REVIEWWWW PLEEEASEEEE…. AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY. IF I GET A REVIEW, I WILL UPDATE TODAY OR TOMMOROW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOD! I got five reviews for that one chapter. Guess you guys like drama, huh? Well, I would like to thank ****_johnnycat cutie, AutumMcgowan43, ellenswim, Twilightluva101, and purpleVampire22! _****You guys rock. Thank you guys so much! Here it is.. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

*****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Embry POV**

Dumb weather. It was supposed to be _the _bonfire today. It was raining heavily, and I wouldn't be surprised if lightening appeared. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The bonfire would have to be tomorrow. I walked down the muddy lane to Quil's house. I walked in to see Quil watching TV, draped across the couch.

"Hey man," I greeted Quil.

"Hey bro. Sorry about the rain." Quil said apologetically. He knew of my plans for the day. I shrugged in response. I then remembered why I came here.

"Oh. Where's Violet?" it was noon and she went to sleep pretty early yesterday. She should be up by now. I sniffed around, but didn't catch her sent. I repeated my question in a more alarmed tone.

"Relax Embry. Alice dragged her out of bed this morning to talk about Bella's wedding more." Quil stated. _Damn. Could this day get any worse? _"Hey, don't you have patrol now?" _Apparently, it can. _

**Violet POV**

The nerve of Alice Cullen. I mean, waking me up at 11:00 A.M.? That was against the law! I was currently in the front seat of Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Alice, did you know…" she looked at me happily, waiting for me to continue. "That HUMANS NEED SLEEP!?" She looked thoughtful.

"I am very well aware of that." She laughed. I sighed. "Edward keeps telling me the same thing." I then joined in on her laughter. I turned to face forward and leaned back in my seat. In the distance, I saw a squirrel on the road. Alice was going really fast.

"ALICE! STOP! SQUIRREL! I yelled, panicked. Alice threw her foot on the brake. She had stopped a few inches away from the poor squirrel. It scurried away, probably scarred for life. Alice's eyes were wide. "Violetta Arielle Ateara! How in the world did you see that squirrel? _I _couldn't even see that!" She looked at me, shocked. _Hmmmm. How did I see that? Man, I was getting weird. _

"I don't really know, Alice.." I shrugged.

"We have to tell Carlisle immediately." She revved up the engine and drove at full speed toward the Cullen mansion. You know how in cartoons when they're going like really fast and their cheek fly out, like a chipmunks'? Yeah, that happened to me. I saw Alice, trying to hold in her laughter, from the corner of my eye. _Yeah, some best friend. _We reached the Cullen household in four minutes, when it should have taken us about fifteen. Alice rushed me into the house.

"Carlisle." She stated normally. I blinked once and there was Carlisle, right in front of me.

"Alice, I think you are making a big deal out of this minor thing." I tried to reason with her. She scowled.

"NOOOOOO! Something odd is happening to you!" Alice said, defensively, with Jasper now at her side. Emmett, Edward (without Bella), Rose, and Esme now joined us in the living room.

"What's happened to Violet?" Esme asked worriedly. I was about to answer "nothing", but Alice quieted me with a stern look.

"She has greater vision than me and she is super strong." _I keep telling them! It's the milk! _Edward rolled his eyes at my thought.

"Oh and she has better hearing. I read her mind yesterday." Edward added. I sulked onto the couch. Esme came and hugged me.

"Violet, to make sure nothing is wrong with you, why don't we take some blood at the hospital?" Carlisle recommended. Panic filled me instantly. Jasper looked and me, bewildered, and said,

"Woah, there! How much panic can fit into your tiny body?" I jumped to my feet.

"NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT COMING NEAR ME WITH A NEEDLE!" I screamed. I had to get out of here.

"Jasper! Calm her!" Carlisle said.

"I'm trying. It's not affecting her!" Jasper said, looking frustrated.

"Violet! We have to. It's the best way to see if anything is wrong with you! It's just a small pinch, sweetheart." Carlisle tried to soothe me.

"NO! NO! NO!" I then saw the door. I dashed to the front door. Emmett stopped me, but I pushed him and he flew backwards! _I just touched him!_ _I was getting strong!_ Jasper then charged at me. He took both of my hands, but I struggled. I was able to twist out of his grip and kick him in his stomach, sending him flying into Emmett. At this point, everyone was frozen in shock. I ran out of the door, only to be chased by Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. I ran and ran. _I was so fast! _Everything was a blur of green around me. _What was I?_ Edward then tackled me to the ground.

"Relax, Violet." He said helping me to my feet. I obliged and they all carried me back. When I came back, Carlisle looked thoughtful, Esme looked uneasy and worried, and Jasper and Emmett looked annoyed and concerned. I looked down, ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just… lost control," I said, feeling conflicted. Understanding graced everybody's features.

"Ahhhhhh. It's alright. But, we have to have an arm-wrestling match later." Emmett declared. I smiled and looked at Jasper. He smiled back.

"Okay, Violet, I have some theories. I think we should call Sam, if that's alright." Carlisle said.

"Of course." I said, anxious to find out what was wrong with me. Alice got out her cell phone and called Emily's. Sam was here in twenty minutes. He came in and walked directly to me. Sam pulled me into a hug and we exchanged greetings.

"Doc, what's this about?" Sam asked in his scary, deep voice.

"Have you noticed any changes in Violet?" Carlisle started. We waited a minute while Sam pondered.

"Well, she went to hug Paul the other day and they both went down to the floor." Sam thought more. Carlisle nodded for him to continue. "She also complained about me and Emily's kisses being too… loud. She was outside while we were inside." I blushed. Jasper chuckled. Sam smiled and shrugged. Sam then went into serious mode.

"Doc, now that you've mentioned it, she has changed. What does this mean?" Sam asked, his eyebrows pulled together. I shifted, uncomfortably.

"Since she has Quiluete genes from her father that means she had some type of magic in her blood. There's a chance she will turn into a wolf." I gasped, and then broke out into a grin.

"A WOLF? YESSS!" I said ecstatic. I was about to continue my rant, but was silenced with a look from Sam. _Lighten up, man. _

"Is there anyway to avoid this, Carlisle?"

"Well, when you wolves get angry, you phase, yes?" Sam nodded. "Well, Violet, don't get too angry. I don't think that will be a problem, but there's still a chance with your out-of-control emotions." Carlisle said, looking at me. I blushed again. _Who was I? Bella? Clay? _I bet he was remembering the needle incident.

"Alright. Alright. I get it. Don't get angry. Okay, where's Embry?" I asked, turning to Sam. Sam chuckled, along with every body else. _Everyone loved to laugh at me. Hmmph. _

"He's sulking in a corner, you'll be able to get him on his feet though." Sam laughed. I grinned back.

"Let's go." I said eager.

"Not so fast, missy!" I turned around to see Alice with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping. "What about the wedding plans?" she fumed.

"Listen, you butt. You're the one who made such a big deal about this 'enhanced abilities' thing." I responded. Before she can say anything else, I ran for the door. The last thing I saw was Alice's look of disbelief.

"Bye guys! LOVE YOUUU!" I yelled, jogging to Sam's truck.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Violetta!" I groaned at the use of my full name. After the twenty five minute drive, we arrived at Emily's house. I strolled into the kitchen, which always had a delicious smell radiating from it, and saw Emily and all the guys, except for Embry. Sam started to fill them in on what happened.

"Oh god. This story again." I sighed. Upon hearing my voice, Embry ran in, almost breaking the ground with his excitement.

"VIOLETTT!" he came to hug me, and then scrunched his nose. I knew it was the vampire smell, but I decided to have some fun.

"So, I smell bad to you, huh?" I asked, hands on hips. His expression fell like a rock.

"NO! NO! NO! I just… it's the leech smell! I swear!" he started his 'sorry rant'. _Will this guy ever learn? But, he was so sweet._

"Yeah, whatever!" I stomped my way up the stairs. Embry followed, begging me for forgiveness. I heard everyone laughing downstairs.

"Listen, Violet. Please don't be mad! It's just that you smell of leech! You know what! I love you either way! I would love you if you smelled like dirt and garbage and Quil!" he continued, but I shushed him with a kiss. I put my hands on either side of his warm face and he put his arms around my waist. I pulled away, only a centimeter from his face. He was breathing heavily.

"Gosh, Embry, you worry too much." I whispered. He smiled slightly. I jumped down from his embrace and headed to the guest bedroom, as I would be staying here tonight. He looked confused.

"Goodnight Embry. See you in the morning. Pick me up for the bonfire, yeah?" He nodded enthusiastically. I smiled and kissed him on the nose and turned around. He spun me around, kissed me hard on the lips, and spun me to the direction of the door. I was dazed and very surprised that Embry made a move. I was impressed. Embry smiled proudly and went down the stairs, saying 'goodnight' on the way down. I was left speechless.

**This was a short chapter. I know you guys were expecting her to find out in this chapter, but Violet's abilities had to be explained. It will make sense in the next chapter. The next one will be extra long and there will be a twist NONE OF YOU will expect. REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, you guys. This chapter is called, "Didn't See That Comin". Tell me what you guys think. Your reviews are awesome! Please continue reviewing and tell me what you thought about this chapter. **

*****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Violet POV**

TODAY WAS THE BONFIRE! Embry keeps making such a big deal about this. Man, he's such a dope. A cute dope. I rolled over on the bed and turned to face the clock**. **It was 1:14. I decided that was late enough. I stretched and yawned, not bothering to keep my voice down. I heard a "finally!" downstairs. I laughed. I got up slowly and made my way to the door. When I opened the door, there stood an Embry, with his fist in knock position.

"Oh, hey Vi. Glad you're awake." He said, smiling, with dimples. I never noticed those. I found myself giving him a huge, sleepy smile. He moved closer to me and took me in his arms. I hugged him hard and he inhaled deeply. He pulled back and his eyes went straight to my lips. He leaned closer to me, but I leaned further back. Confusion and pain crossed his features. I smiled.

"Morning breathe, Embry." I stated. He relaxed and smiled back, so sincerely.

"Violet, I would kiss you if you had QUIL'S LIPS." Embry smiled. I shook my head with a slight smile.

"_Quil's _lips?" I laughed and made my way to the bathroom door.

AFTER THE BATHROOM

I opened the bathroom door, feeling refreshed. I walked into the bedroom I was staying in and gasped. Embry was asleep on my bed. _Awww. He was waiting for me! _I grinned and made my way quietly to his sleeping figure. _I could so be a spy. Even a werewolf couldn't hear me!_ I reached my finger out to poke Embry's chest. He shuffled and turned the other way. I jumped on top of him and put my face extremely close to his face. I just stared at him for a few minutes. I was so lost in my daze that I didn't notice one of his eyes opened. He took his chance and connected his lips to mine. I quickly caught on and wrapped my arms around him. He then disconnected his lips from mine, as if making sure what he did was okay. I giddily smiled at him. He looked like the happiest person ever to walk the earth. He got up and lifted me up with no effort. He held me like a baby, with his hand on my bottom. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and we were both smiling like maniacs. We were making our way down the stairs when I heard a familiar girly squeal.

"CLAIIIREEE! Is that you?" I yelled.

"YEEEEEEESSSS! Wilet! Why you sweep so wooongg?" she demanded with her arms crossed. I jumped out of Embry's arms and picked up Claire. _Was she lighter or did I get stronger?_ I littered her face with kisses and she giggled. "Weady to go to the bwonwire?" she asked jumping up and down. I then joined her.

"Oh yea! Yea! I hear there's some kind of shock in store for me. Right Seth?" I asked nodding toward Seth. Embry glared pointedly at him.

"Uh yea Violet" he said nervously, then walked out the door. I shrugged. These boys were getting weird. I walked to the front door and looked outside. It was sunny and not a cloud to be seen in the sky.

"Hey Violet. Ready to go,?" he said, signaling to his truck.

"Hey, can we walk? It's such nice weather." I said. Claire took my hand, on board with my decision.

"Alright. Let's go." He said easily. I found out that Quil had patrol and would be joining us later at the beach.

AFTER THE WALK

**Embry POV**

Oh man, was I nervous. What was I thinking? I should back out of this now! No. I will not. I have to do this. Violet deserves as much. I took a large breathe and ran a hand through my hair. I looked around and saw she was collecting sea shells with Claire. She was laughing and Claire was twirling around in circles. This picture made me smile. Collin, Seth, Brady, and Leah were putting logs around the wood that we collected. Paul and Jared were working on getting the fire going. I heard a truck pull up. I glanced where the noise came from and smiled. There in the truck was Emily, Sam, and Billy. The stories would begin soon. I ran to where they were and greeted Billy.

"Hey Billy. How are you?" I said politely.

"I'm doing great, son. The question is, how are _you_ doing?" Billy laughed. I chuckled nervously.

"Fiiine." I said, lying through my teeth. He smiled knowingly.

"Whatever you say, Embry." I then helped him into his wheel chair while Sam and Emily made their way to the beach. I wheeled him to the beach. Violet made her way up to us and gave Billy an enormous hug.

"Woah. Aren't you getting strong, Vi?" Billy asked perplexed. Violet sighed.

"WHY has everyone been telling me that?" she seemed confused. Sam looked over, his eyes widened. I gave him a questioning look, but he shook his head. I made my way over to him to get some answers.

**Violet POV**

_Why was I getting so strong? Alice was right. What was happening to me? _My thoughts got interrupted when Embry walked straight to Sam. They walked into the forest and out of my hearing range. I then saw Quil emerge from the forest. He gave me a worried look, but it quickly disappeared. _What the heck was going on? _

"Hey Violet. How you is?" Quil said, ecstatically.

"I'm confused, Quil. Why is every one being so secretive around me?" I asked demandingly. Quil looked uncomfortable. He squirmed under my intense gaze.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll find out soon." He said, running off to the food table. I hmmphed. Embry then came out of the trees and came directly toward me. he had that same worried glance Quil gave me.

"Violet. Sam just told me about all your changes." Mbry stated.

"Yeah.. I might turn into a werewolf. Like you." I smiled weakly. Embry sughed.

"I wouldn't want you to deal with that kind of thing. We just have to keep you from getting angry. That's not going to be an issue. You're the most cheery person I know." Embry grinned. I was thankful that the mood lightened. Billy then called us to gather around him. The stories would begin. I gave Embry a kiss on the cheek and he beamed. We made our way to one of the logs and got comfortable. There were two very odd things that went on during this bonfire. First, everybody kept looking at me. they were uneasy and excited. The second thing was that Billy didn't tell the regular legends I hear, but one I never heard before. It was about "imprinting". The legend was about a third wife who sacrificed her life to kill a cold one. Imprinting was when a wolf found their mate. Their other half. Their soul mate. I found myself very interested in the stories, which was easy, thanks to Billy's awesome story-telling. After the story was done, everyone got up and some said "good luck" to Embry. I looked curiously at a nervous-looking Embry.

"Um. So, Violet. How'd you like that legend?" he asked, twisting his fingers together.

"I liked it. Actually, more than any other legend I ever heard Billy tell." I replied truthfully. Embry exhaled sharply.

"What did you think about imprinting?" he asked, looking at me intensely.

"Well, all I know is that imprinting is when a wolf finds their mate. They're destined to be together. Is that right?" I asked Embry. He nodded.

"That's pretty much it. It's such a strong connection between two people. But its not forced. It just brings you to the person faster. It leads you in the right direction. It would end up that way eventually." He added quickly, almost like he was remembering something. It then clicked

"Embry. Did you imprint on me?" I asked. His eyes widened in alarm.

"How did you know? Wait, are you mad?" he asked, beginning to have a panic attack.

"Calm down Embry." I took his large hand in my petite one. He relaxed. "It was pretty obvious. I mean, the instant connection we had to each other, the fact that you're a wolf, your nervousness, and the looks everybody has been giving me…. And I'm not mad. As you said, it isn't forced. It would end up this way. Even if you didn't imprint on me, I don't think I would pick anybody else." I smiled. Embry then grabbed me gently and pulled me to his chest. He kissed me all over, with me giggling uncontrollably.

"YOU ARE THE BEST! I love you, Angel." He sated, with love and sincerity in his eyes.

"I love you too, Embry." I smiled and hugged him tighter. Everyone came back and congratulated us. I learned that Jared imprinted on Kim, Paul on Rachel, Sam on Emily, and umm…. Quil on Claire. Before I had the chance to freak out, they explained to me that he was just a big brother figure for her. _Oh boy. Quil was so lucky. I was about to throw down with him!_ After we sorted all these complications out, we just hung out by the fire. We laughed and told jokes.

"Hey! What do you think a cow's doing when he's packing a suitcase?" Quil asked, trying to hold in his laugh. Everybody rolled their eyes, tired of Quil's corny jokes. I laughed and thought. _Corny jokes were my thing! _

"Oh. I don't know Quil. What?" I asked, eager to hear the answer.

"He's mooooooooooooving!" Quil and I burst into peals of laughter. Oh, man. That was a good one. I couldn't stop. Quil and I had our backs pressed together, trying to keep upright. My laughter stopped however, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Violetta."

Everything turned quiet. The laughter dissolved in a second. I was frozen. Everyone was speechless. I turned to the direction every one else was looking at. There stood the person I dreaded the most. My mom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update guys! Kay, so I would like to thank purpleVampire22 and some Guest that reviewed. I wanted to update one last time before the New Years, so here you go! Enjoy and review! (Sorry, this one's a little short!)**

*****Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight.**

**Violet POV**

I turned around, eyes wide. Grandpa Quil was the first one to speak up.

"Lynn. What brings you here?" Grandpa asked calmly, though I could see fury in his wise eyes. Embry wrapped me in his arms and Quil took my hand.

"What? Can't visit my own daughter?" she said with her eyes narrowed. I then cut in.

"WHAT?! You want to visit me after _ten _years?!" I shouted, losing my composure. I began to shake slightly.

"Excuse me, young lady. Don't use that tone with me." I glared at her, and planted my feet to the ground firmly so I wouldn't attack her. Embry felt this and tightened his grip on me. She continued to talk. "Anyways, I came here to take you back." She said with her arms crossed. I tried to calm down, but I started to see red. Embry tried to calm me, but failed. I felt that he was shaking slightly too.

"OH REALLY? Me go with _you_? No way!" I was shaking violently now. The pack looked at me with alarm and shock. Grandpa spoke before _she_ could reply.

"Why come back now, Lynn? There's no way that you just wanted to see _Violet_ all of a sudden." I smiled a little as Grandpa emphasized my correct name.

"It just so happens to be so. Do not question me." Old Quil inhaled deeply. I didn't like her attitude, especially when it was directed toward my family. I snapped. All I saw was red. I was shaking so much, I was a blur. I vaguely remember being pulled into the woods by Quil and Embry. I saw many astonished faces as I was being pulled backwards. I shook uncontrollably, making Embry and Quil shake as well. They had a hard time keeping a grip on me. I finally exploded. I felt my bones move painfully and soon I was standing on four legs. I felt other people enter my mind. I was still shaking, unable to keep Lynn's words out of my head. _I mean, who does she think she is? How could she just waltz back into my life? She made her decision long ago. Now, she wants me back?_ I growled.

**Violet. Calm down. You've turned into a wolf. **I gasped. I was so busy ranting I didn't realize I had turned into a wolf. I extended my… paw…. And examined it. I saw how I looked through other's thoughts. I was a snow white wolf, with black and gray blended into it. _Oh my gosh!_ I started running in a circle. I rolled on my back. _Oh man, this is cool. _

**Vi, did you forget about your momma problem? **Quil's voice rang out. I immediately saw red again. I bared my teeth and started to growl.

**Nice going Quil. **Leah thought. I felt remorse from Quil. I close my eyes and calmed down. **Its okay Quil**. I thought.

**Wow, you make such a pretty wolf, Vi. **Embry. my cheeks would have been blood red if I was on two legs. I heard everybody chuckle in their minds, feeling my embarrassment. I will never get used to _everybody_ reading my mind.

**Alright, everybody phase out except for Leah and Violet. Violet, I will get rid of your mother while Leah teaches you to phase out. **Sam's voice echoed. Everybody did as was told immediately. _Ugh. I hated being told what to do. _ I sighed.

**Ahhh. You'll get used to it. I'm kinda happy there's gonna be another female wolf.** Leah thought. Leah was a nice silvery, gray wolf. I laughed at her excitement.

**Okay Leah. How do I turn back into a human?** I asked, wiggling my cool tail.

**Hold on. **She ran to the edge of the forest as I waited patiently. I tapped my paw, then laughed at my antics. She came back a minute later with my clothes. Leah started talking to me again.

**Okay, Vi. All you have to do is calm down. Close your eyes and relax. **I did as told. I felt the air shake around me. Soon, I was on two legs again. Leah then phased back and tossed me a tank top and shorts. We put on our clothes and made our way to the edge of the forest. We walked out to the beach where we heard non-stop chatter. I walked confidently, loving the feeling of being powerful. I saw the elders huddled together in a corner, talking seriously. They sensed me and turned around smiling.

"How are you, honey?" Aunt Sue asked, coming to give me a hug.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I assured her.

"Now, Violet. You know you don't have to go with your mother." Grandpa said. I shook, but stopped as soon as I realized what I was doing. No way am I hurting my family.

"I know, Gramps. I refuse to go." I sated calmly. I turned around and was faced with numerous concerned glances. I smiled soothingly, which made everyone smile back. I looked at Embry. I looked into his steely, gray eyes and my world halted. Everyone around us disappeared. He smiled and made my whole world become as bright as the sun. I vowed to protect and love him forever. I imprinted. _Sooooo, this is how Embry feels about me._ I started to walk toward him and he met me up in the middle.

"So, you impr…." Embry was cut off when I pressed my lips to his, hard. He didn't object. We stayed in each other's embrace for a long time. That was until Quil tackled me to the ground.

"QUIL! What's your deal? You fool, punk, butt, doof, nimrod!" I yelled. Quil just laughed heartily. Everyone around us started to laugh, happy to see everything went back to normal. I started to laugh as Quil tickled me. His hands attacked my belly, mercilessly. I giggled uncontrollably and started to kick out my legs. I swear, I looked like a fish out of water. Jared and Brady took each of my legs while Embry and paul took my arms. This was the end of my dramatastic day. Being ticked to death.

**REVIEWWWW! I'll update tomorrow if I get!**


End file.
